


If I Gave You My Wings

by Darling_Rebel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lots of Laughs, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Steve Is A Prude, Superpowered Reader, Winged Reader, reader is kinda a nudist?? but only bc of her wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Rebel/pseuds/Darling_Rebel
Summary: Steve would never tell a soul, but had he known the hardships his future as Captain America would bring, he would have never taken up the mantel. He signed up to be a soldier, not a messiah and he knew that his chance of a normal life, the life he had wanted, could never be. The pressure that had been forced onto his shoulders was now becoming unbearable. Steve had become emotionally and physically exhausted. He wanted to escape, to be relieved of his crushing responsibilities. And even though he knew it was impossible, he wanted, only for moment, to be free.Then he met you.





	1. Show Me

_“Run my dear,_  
_From anything_  
_That may not strengthen_  
_Your precious budding wings.”_  
_ -Hafez _

__

 

 

     The evils of the world were growing in strength and the wars were never-ending so when Steve was told there was a new addition to the team, he was grateful to have another ally.

     “Alright bring in the newbie,” Tony called out in a monotone voice as he plopped himself in a chair. The agitated brunette swatted away the papers on the long table away from him in an annoyed manner.

     “The sooner we get this over with the better,” the irritated billionaire mumbled under his breath. Steve chose to ignore both of Tony’s complaints. For some reason, Tony was against adding another member to the team but as soon as you walked in, he completely changed his mind.

     Steve’s eyes widened when he saw you. He had read what little information they had on you but was still surprised to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of him. You smiled and nodded in a greeting manner to the four Avengers present. The super soldier examined your form and mannerism with calculative eyes and chose to ignore his racing heart, fearing that it might cloud his judgment.

     The aura around you was the first thing he noticed. You were totally calm as you curiously examined the high ceiling and the many windows that surrounded you. Your eyes closed for a moment as you inhaled then exhaled a blissful breath. This made Steve suspicious. You weren’t anxious or scared at all even though you were in the same room as earth’s mightiest heroes. Surely you should have been nervous to some degree. Not that they would harm you…unless they needed to. He noted that your gaze lingered on the windows and figured your confidence was somehow tied to your ability to escape if needed. But the ceiling was far beyond reach…how would you get up that high?

     His attention then switched to your clothes. The brutality of winter had finally set in Manhattan and the bitter winds had an icy bite to it, but you wore an unbuttoned army green jacket that reached down to your upper thigh, a black racerback tank top, and tight black shorts that only reached down to your mid-thigh. Aside from your shorts your legs were completely exposed (save for the black flats you wore). You seemed completely unfazed by the frigid temperatures outside of the building, which was something Steve made a mental note of. When you turned to the side while enjoying the building around you, Steve noticed you had a bulge on your back, something was hidden beneath your jacket. He didn’t know what it was but was ready for anything it could be. The lack of information meant that you were a mystery and no matter how beautiful you were, he had to be prepared for anything you might dish out.

     “What’s your name?” Natasha asked in a pleasant tone.

     The team was very aware that until they knew what you were capable of, they had to be very careful. That, and Natasha was excited to have another girl on the team. She hoped that if you were to join the team, you and she could work together. Her voice pulled you from your examinations of the building around you and to her question.

     “(Y/N),” you replied with a shining smile as you rocked back on your heels then back to a normal standing position.

     Steve couldn’t help but smile at the cute gesture but dropped it when your mysterious eyes fell upon him. Your curious eyes roamed up and down his body then rested on his face. Your gaze intensified as you took in all of his striking facial features. The super soldier couldn’t help but blush and shift uncomfortably under your stare but no matter how beautiful he found you, he had to keep on his best poker face.

     “What’s your last name?” Sam asked in a welcoming tone.

     You looked at him with confusion written across your face then shrugged your shoulders with an apologetic expression on your face. The team glanced at each other as they all noted how strange you were quickly becoming.

_‘A mystery that doesn’t have all the pieces...’_

     “Where are you from?” Natasha questioned, keeping a steady tone but you could hear a slither of suspicion in her voice.

     “The mountains,” you answered honestly only to receive more raised eyebrows and confused looks. _‘Well it’s true…’_ you thought with a pout.

     “What mountains? Where?”

     “Uhh…I’m not too sure what you call them... If it’s of any help, it took me five days to get here. Crossing the oceans is harder than it sounds,” you informed with a bashful laugh.

     Everything you said made no sense and becoming stranger by the second to them regardless of your honesty. You quietly began to regret your decision to join their team.

 _‘Maybe I should just leave…’_ you pondered as you glanced upwards at the many windows above you.

     “Tell us about yourself Miss Mystery,” Tony requested in an interested voice. His usual teasing and sarcastic demeanor turned cold stone serious. You had proven yourself (by their standards) untrustworthy and possibly dangerous.

     His question took you by surprise and you knew you had to redeem yourself in their eyes.

     _‘But what do I say?’_

     “Well what do you want to know?”  you asked in a strained voice, not knowing if they were wanting to know something specific or just random information about you.

     Tony then began to ask you a series of basic and bland questions and you felt like they weren’t taking you seriously. You felt belittled and offended that he was treating you like a child.

     “Is this your tower?” you interrupted and held back a smirk when you saw how annoyed the brunette was. He apparently didn’t like being interrupted (which you made a mental note of).

     “Why?”

     “Just asking,” you answered innocently.

     The man with a glowing circle at the center of his chest shamelessly went back to asking you pathetic questions and you had had enough. Refusing to be disrespected any further, you looked up at the ceiling but before you could choose which window to break through, the handsome blonde’s voice pulled your attention back to them.

     “Show us what you can do,” Steve requested.

     He had seen your reaction to Tony’s basic questions and knew you hadn’t spent ‘five days’ (according to you) of traveling to be treated like a child. You were a young woman and deserved to be treated as such. You immediately perked up at his request and smiled gratefully at him then nodded in thanks. The super soldier returned the nod in acknowledgment to your thanks but kept a straight face. He had the aura of a leader so you didn’t bother looking at the others for their approval since he was obviously the one in charge.

     You looked into his eyes and smiled excitedly as you removed your jacket. The material clung to your back and when you finally got it off, you tossed it down to the ground and looked at it distastefully. Steve’s cheeks began to color while he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as you continued to strip in front of the group.  He felt it was immoral and inappropriate to watch you strip but continued to do so.

 _‘It’s just for an evaluation of her abilities,’_ the prudish man reasoned with himself. Tony on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the show.

     A sound of disgust left you as you took your shoes off and kicked them to the side. _‘Apparently she doesn’t like shoes,’_ Steve thought to himself with a smile when he saw the distasteful expression on your face.

     Steve couldn’t hold back his blush when you had finished shedding your outer layers of clothes. All that covered your heavenly figure was your shorts and a loose fitting racerback tank top and from the looks of it you weren’t wearing a bra. You hummed in pleasure as the cool air caressed your skin and your backside was finally able to breathe. When you had finished your enjoyment, you kept your eyes closed and turned your head forward to face the team who were patiently waiting for you to do something. But you had no intention of rushing, they had been stuffed into that uncomfortable jacket for far too long.

     Total silence filled the room…then it happened.

     You shot your eyes opened as you quickly unfolded your wings, causing a violent gust of wind to burst through the room. The sheer force of the outburst sent the table flying across the room and the team fell to the cold floor. Steve was the first to jump to his feet and his heart stopped at what he saw before him.

     There you stood, proud and tall as you outstretched your massive wings. They were a pure and unadulterated shade of white but what filled the team with awe is that you didn’t have two wings…

 

_You had four._

     You smiled ecstatically as they looked at your glorious wings in awe. They were your pride and joy, your greatest treasure, and you loved it when people admired them.

     The team slowly rose to their feet, completely mesmerized by your wings. You moved them a bit then locked eyes with the handsome soldier. The hero froze under your gaze as your face went still and the aura around you completely changed. Before anyone could react, you broke out into a sprint and bolted straight for Steve. He quickly whirled around to grab his shield then turned to defend himself from you. The super soldier only had a second to register what was happening before your face was right in front of his. He rose his shield to protect himself and grunted when he felt a sudden weight press down on his shield. It left as quickly as it came then a sudden burst of air pushed him to his knees. He quickly looked up only to have his heart stop as he watched you soar into the air.

     You hoped that the famous Captain America wouldn’t resent you for using his beloved shield as a launch pad. You had jumped, pushed yourself off of it then skyrocketed into the air without thinking.

     You folded your wings around your form as you twirled in ascension then suddenly flared them out when you had almost reached the high glass ceiling, sending another mighty blast of air through the room. When you had reached the ceiling, you lightly touched the warm glass, went still and relaxed, then allowed yourself to fall backwards.

     Steve’s heart stopped as he watched you plummet towards the floor. He quickly overturned the fallen table and stood on it with the intensions of catching you. Just when you had almost reached his outstretched arms, your eyes shot open and met with his. You twisted your body then swooped over the heads of the team. Before you ascended into the air once again, you placed a small kiss on the handsome blonde’s cheek and whispered a thanks. He didn’t even have time to react. One second your soft lips were on his cheeks and the next you were soaring up into the air again.

     You had caught a quick glance of the man who had insulted you with his silly questions and smirked at his flabbergasted expression.

 _‘Payback time,”_ you vengefully thought.

     Your mighty wings pushed you upwards towards the ceiling at lightning speed. Without hesitation, you covered your face with your arms then broke through the glass windows of the ceiling. The glass shattered and fell to the floor and you hoped you hit your target. You soared up into the sky and blissfully bathed in the sun’s warm and comforting rays. Wanting to avoid attention, you folded your wings then dove back into the building.

     Steve watched in adoration as you swirled and twirled through the air. You were displaying your skills but he wished you had been evaluated outside so they could see you in all your glory. As you flew around the room, feathers fell from your mighty wings and floated all around the team. Steve held out his hand to catch one then examined it closely. It was by far the softest thing his rough hands had ever touched. From the feather’s gentle texture and the elegance of its ivory form, no one would have been able to guess they had come from such a powerful being like you. It was strange and he didn’t understand why he did it, but Steve carefully placed the feather in his pocket with the intentions of keeping it. He didn’t know why he wanted it. Perhaps to admire its beauty or as a keepsake to always remember you by. You seemed like the type of girl who had an adventurous soul and never wanted to stay in one place for too long.

     When you had finished the presentation of your powers, you slowly descended. All eyes were on you but there was only one pair of eyes you were focused on. Your eyes locked with Steve’s as you slowly brought yourself down in front of him. With one final flutter of your wings, your feet lightly touched the floor and you continued gazing into the super soldier’s azure eyes. They reminded you of the warm skies and crisp air of your mountainous homeland.

     Steve had been lost in your eyes but he took in every inch of you. He towered over you and his body was muscular and wide, but your wings took up more room than him even when folded. The super soldier’s heart thumped in his chest as he took in your wind tousled hair and flustered cheeks. He told himself it was from your presentation but a part of him knew he was the cause of your blush. Your lips were slightly parted and Steve couldn’t keep himself from smiling at how cute you looked. The moonstruck gaze the two of you exchanged was broken when you heard someone huff in annoyance.

     “You gonna pay for that?” Tony asked as he brushed some pieces of glass from his hair and plucked at the shards that had embedded themselves into the flesh of his arm.

     “No,” you blurted out in a flat and equally annoyed tone.

     Steve bit back a laugh as he looked at your deadpan face from the corner of his eye. The super soldier was surprised when the sassy billionaire said nothing snappy in return. Tony only gave a dry cackle then brushed it off.

     “You’re in,” Tony informed you with a smirk.

     Your eyes widened then you giddily hopped up and down as you squealed in delight. Your shining eyes turned to Steve who smiled then congratulated you. A joyous and heartwarming laugh rang from your lips. Unable to contain your merriness, you soared up into the air. The team watched as you skyrocketed into the air. You twirled and wrapped your wings around your body, then flared them out. You flew all around the tower and did all sorts of swirls and tricks. The team watched you from the ground.

     “She’s got me beat,” Sam joked as he watched you with a smile, taking note of all your movements to improve his own.

     After you had had your fun, you landed and Natasha offered to show you to your new room. Before you went with her, you leapt towards the blonde with a giant grin on your face. Steve had no time to react. You covered his sides with your wings to give the two of you privacy. His attention was so focused on the giant white feathers that surrounded him that he didn’t even notice how close you were to him until he felt your lips against his cheek. Steve quickly jerked his head down to look at you but you leapt backwards then trotted towards Natasha as if nothing had happened.

     Steve had been frozen in shock and only returned to his senses when you had completely left the room. The super soldier jumped when he felt a heavy hand slam down on his shoulder.

     “Lucky for you Cap she seems to be into older men,” Tony jested with a grin, “ _a lot_ older.”

     Steve rolled his shoulder from the snarky man then shook his head. He considered responding to Tony’s teasing but knew it was not only pointless and would also spur the cocky billionaire to continue teasing him. Even Sam gave him a grin before leaving the room. Steve shook his head again then pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

_Your affection was purely out of gratitude…right?_

 


	2. That I Should Have Warned You

_The freedom of birds,_

_Is an insult to me._

_-Cormac McCarthy_

 

     Night had set in and after all the excitement of the day, everyone was eager to get some rest. Everyone, except Steve. For an unknown reason, he wasn’t able to fall asleep. His mind was racing, juggling different thoughts and no matter how many different positions he tried, the super soldier wasn’t able to get comfortable. After hours of tossing and turning, Steve finally decided to get out of bed. He figured he’d make himself something to eat. He glanced over to the clock on his nightstand he reasoned that drinking coffee at 3:08 AM wasn’t a good idea. The super soldier got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants but decided not to put on a shirt, he didn’t plan on staying out of his room for too long plus it was the dead of night and the chances of someone being up was very low.

     Steve exited the elevator and headed to the kitchen. He passed through the main room and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a flutter. The sudden sound made the World War II veteran spring into action. He quickly hid behind a sofa and was about to grab something to defend himself with but stopped when he saw the source of the soft sound.

     It was you.

     Steve immediately recognized the silhouette of your small form and four massive wings. How could he forget such a beautiful sight?

     You were standing in from of the massive windows in the living room, staring up at the sky. Steve knew that the view of the world below was nothing new to you considering how much you loved soaring through the air. He wondered why you were staring so intently up at the sky. Steve immediately noticed the change in your aura and body language. The happy and carefree behavior you had displayed earlier had turned distant and confused…as if you were desperately searching for something dear that was something missing.

     Ensnared by your mystic beauty, Steve took a step towards you and intentionally stubbed his toe against one of the sofas. The sudden sound of a small hiss of pain plus the unhealthy whirlwind of poisonous emotions you were experiencing, sprung you into survival mode. You whirled around and sent a burst of air into the direction of what you perceived as a threat. The violent outburst sent Steve flying back but before he could calm you, you soared into the air and away from what you thought was a threat. Too many negative emotions burned within you, clouding your reasoning.

     Thanks to your avian sharp vision, you were able to easily pinpoint your opponent. Once you had locked onto your target, you unsheathed your retractable talons then folded your wings to your body and dove for the kill. Steve came out of his hiding spot when he saw the turmoil burning in your eyes. Something had set you off. You weren’t thinking clearly because something was hurting you. Steve completely ignored the fact that you were zeroing in on him with your talons raised, ready to kill him and moved towards you with his arm outstretched for you.

     “(Y/N)!” he hollered your name, hoping he could snap you out of your instinctive survival mode.

     The sound of Steve yelling your name stripped the hysteria and panic that had clouded your mind. Your vision cleared and the first thing you saw was the handsome face of the man you had kissed earlier. You gasped when you came to your senses and flared out your wings to stop yourself from colliding into him. The sudden burst of wind sent Steve falling backwards but this time, he unintentionally grabbed your arm and took you with him. You wrapped your soft wings around him to cushion his fall.

     Steve fell to the floor with you in his arms, your wings kept him safe from any injury. He laid on the floor with you on top of him while you panting for air. You kept your face buried in his chest but Steve soon realized that you were not panting for air because of your earlier action but because you were trying to calm yourself. Steve froze when your human nails dragged themselves against his exposed pec. Your body began to shake and Steve felt tears fall from your eyes and onto his bare chest.

     “Where are they?” you questioned, a hint of agitation laced your voice. Your words were muffled because your face was still resting against his skin.

     The super soldier said nothing, your question made no sense whatsoever. The handsome blonde’s silence angered you.

     “Where are they?!” you demanded to know as tears streamed down your face.

     Steve’s confusion was clear as day and it annoyed you to no end. You were desperate. You were panicking. You were scared. You needed to know why you couldn’t see them. Was it punishment for leaving your home!? You couldn’t see without them! You hated the darkness!

     More tears poured from your eyes as fear crept into your heart. Your straddled the handsome man’s hips and set your hands on either sides of his head. The fact that a beautiful young woman was looming over him took Steve’s breath away. The prudish part of him told him to gently remove you from his half naked body but as he watched the tears stream down your darling face, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

     “Where is who?” Steve softly asked as he gently cupped your cheek. He hoped his words and actions wouldn’t trigger you into another hysteria. It didn’t.

    You softly gasped when his calloused, but oh so warm, hand cupped your cheek. The warmth radiating from him soothed your panic stricken mind and dowsed the flames of your frenzy. You melted into Steve’s touch and closed your eyes to focus on the warmth that radiated from his palm.

     “The stars…where are the stars?” you meekly asked in a scared and childlike tone.

     Your strange question threw Steve off. He hadn’t expected anyone to get so worked up because of something like the stars. Although he found it strange, the tears that glistened in your eyes were proof of how much you valued being able to see the stars. Which made him wonder…were the stars visible tonight? Weren’t they always visible?

    “They’re in the sky,” Steve replied in a steady and soothing voice.

    He honestly had no idea how to answer your question but he hoped his answer would help in some small way. You shook your head in disagreement at his answer.

     “No! No they are not!” you rebutted, your voice mirrored your growing panic and more tears fell from your eyes.

      Before Steve could reply, you stood up then took his hand and pulled him to his feet. You hastily scampered over to the massive window then pointed to the night sky. Steve looked up at the sky and saw the stars, they were there just as they always were. You frantically looked back and forth to the sky then back to Steve. The super soldier could see the desperation in your eyes but failed to see what troubled you. Steve didn’t understand your distress but he hated seeing you in such a state. He was willing to do anything to see you smile like you had earlier.

     “Come with me,” Steve gently urged as he offered his hand to you.

     Hoping that he knew where to find the stars, you took his hand. Scaling the stairs to the roof, you inhaled the crisp air of the night. The cool breeze gently caressed your reddened cheeks and ran its fingers through your hair. The familiar sensation calmed you and comforted your distressed soul.

     “See?” Steve softly spoke, pointing up at the night sky, “there are the stars.”

     Your pretty face distorted into a deeply disturbed expression.

     “Where are the rest of them?” you asked in a shaky voice.

     “This…is…all of them…” Steve replied, still unsure of what you needed to hear. Your jaw dropped, then you repeated his words.

     “How do you navigate? How do you know where to go without the stars? How can you see without their light? How…how? It’s so dark…” you babbled as you tried to wrap your mind around a life without the stars.

     “Down there it’s not,” Steve rebutted as he pointed down to the city below.

     Your eyes followed his finger. You took in the sight of living city beneath; its bright neon lights, the countless cars zooming around each other, the people who wandered the streets in the dead of the night. A city lived without the stars. It baffled you, but it filled you with curiosity. You plopped down, sitting on the edge of Avenger’s tower with your legs dangling over the edge. You receded into your mind and allowed your thoughts to bounce around the idea of a starless life.

     “So…you use the stars to navigate?” Steve softly asked as he sat down next to you, pulling you from your thoughts.

     “Yes…” you absentmindedly answered, still lost in your thoughts, “for navigation, a power source…clothing…” you droned on, only half aware of what you were saying.

     “I once heard a saying that if you follow the brightest star, it’ll lead you to your fate,” Steve spoke. You suddenly blew a raspberry so loudly it startled the super soldier.

     “Wow!” you exclaimed, “What a horrible saying!” you finished with a cackle. You silenced yourself when you realized your sudden outburst had embarrassed Steve.

      “W-Well in a literal sense you can’t really ‘follow’ a star since…um…” you fumbled with your words as you tried to make yourself look less like a jerk. You let out a defeated sigh.

     “What I meant was…” you began, “nothing can lead you to your fate…because, well, there is no such thing as fate,” you clarified.

     “That what we believe where I’m from,” you quickly added, not wanting to offend anyone’s beliefs.

     “Why?” Steve asked.

     “Because it goes against what my people value the most,” you responded.

     “Which is?”

     “Freedom,” you answered as you turned to look at him.

     “The ability to choose where we go and what we do is the most cherished value where I’m from. As a coming of age ceremony, Fledglings go out into the world and explore it. They choose where to go and what to do and when to return, if at all,” you explained with a smile.

     “Are you here because of your ceremony?” Steve asked. You nodded your head as you smiled at him.

     “So, you could go anywhere, absolutely anywhere in the world, and yet you choose to come here and fight?” Steve reiterated, wanting to be sure he had his facts straight.

     “Why?” Steve inquired, totally baffled. He couldn’t comprehend that amount of freedom…

     “Because I don’t like bullies.”

     Your answer rendered Steve speechless.

     “The wind had brought word of the violence that has befallen the world of Men. Invading aliens, governments corrupted from within, genocidal robots. They’ve all brought ruin and death. I came here because I want to protect the innocent and be their shield.”

     Steve stared at you.

     Then he blinked.

     Then saw his younger, sickly self in a tent in front of a German doctor.

     He heard his painfully naïve self echo your words. He wanted to reach out and warn his past self what he was getting himself into but then he blinked, and you reappeared. Your (Y/H) locks flowed in the wind, your naïve eyes shown with determination and hope.

     He considered warning you.

     Warning you of what was to come. What going down this road would lead to you losing. He considered telling you to leave, to scare you away like a bird so you could fly home and save yourself before you lost yourself fighting one battle after another after another after another. He considered telling you the fighting never ends and that if you stayed, you’d lose what you valued most: your freedom.

     But he didn’t.

     Because he knew that if he had warned his younger self of what was to come, he wouldn’t believe himself. So Steve stayed silent. Knowing that you’d have to see for yourself. At least you had a home and family to return to…

     The super soldier was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something draped over his broad shoulders. You smiled sweetly at him.

     “You’re shaking,” you mentioned as you covered him.

     Steve hadn’t even noticed how cold the night air had turned. He graciously wrapped your ornate tapestry around himself. The golden threads shone then Steve felt a sudden burst of warmth. He admired the vibrant crimson and azure designs woven into the magnificent tapestry, offering his thanks as he did so. He looked up at you when you failed to respond. You gazed up at the star speckled sky, a small smile graced your face, your locks flowing in the wind.

     “It’s late. We should head to bed,” Steve commented as he rose to his feet.

     “You go on ahead,” you responded, keeping your eyes on the sky, “I’m not tired.”

     “Be careful. The wind was right about Man’s world,” Steve warned, hoping it would convince you to come inside, to spend more time with him.

     You turned to smile at him then took a step back, your heel on the edge of Avenger’s tower. His eyes widened.

      “I’m not afraid, “you smiled as you fell back.

     Steve bolted for the edge but stumbled back when a gust of wind pushed him back. He looked up to see you soaring in the night sky. Steve watched you twirl and glide, blissfully enjoying the freedom you so dearly adored. He regretted not telling you, but reminded himself that you would have to experience it yourself. The selfless and just part of him prayed it would be sooner or later, but the selfish, desire driven part of him hoped that you would stay. The super soldier’s conflicting thoughts gave him a headache. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes then searched the sky for you. When Steve realized you were nowhere in sight, he went back inside the tower and rested himself into bed. He kept your blanket wrapped around himself and inhaled your scent. It was cool and crisp with a hint of berry sweetness. He pulled the fabric back and realized that there was indeed a berry stain on the fabric. Steve laughed to himself.

     Exhausted, yet unable to sleep, Steve restlessly tossed and turned. He pulled open the drawer of his nightstand to reach for a book but instead of brittle paper pages, his calloused fingered brushed against something remarkably soft. The super soldier pulled out the feather he had kept from earlier. He rolled over to his side and placed the feather on the bed, mesmerized by its ethereal magnificence. His azure eyes then wandered over to the massive window. Steve hoped that maybe he would see you fly by his window, catching one last look at you before falling asleep.

     He waited.

     And waited.

     And waited.

     And waited.

     And waited.

     But you never came.

    With your feather protectively held in his hand, Steve succumbed to exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

     You lightly touched the glass of the window as you watched his sleeping form. The window was tinted, making it difficult to see him but the deep furrow of his brow was impossible to miss. You were drawn to him. Not only because he was indescribably handsome, but because you pitied him. Never, in all your years,

_Had you met someone living in a cage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chpt!! ヽ(^◇^*)/  
> Regarding the chpt:  
> -Just to be clear, this story is set in an alternative timeline. The events of Civil War and Infinity War did not happen in this timeline. Similarly to 'To Thaw a Frozen Heart', the last event to canonly take place in this timeline was the events in Age of Ultron.
> 
> I'm working on several pieces and I look forward to posting and sharing them with you!! ٩(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)۶


	3. That This World is Not Safe

_She made broken look beautiful,_

_and strong look invincible._

_She walked with the Universe,_

_on her shoulders and made it,_

_look like a pair of wings.”_

_-Ariana Dancu_

 

      With homesick eyes, you watched the mountains pass from the window of the quinjet. You tightened your white, gold-trimmed cloak tighter around your shaking form, hoping it would comfort you. This would be your first mission with Earth’s mightiest hero and although you were overjoyed to officially be an Avengers, your nerves were starting to eat away at the confidence you once possessed. You refused to fidget, not wanting the team to see your nervousness. To hide your growing anxiety, you fell back on an old habit: grooming your wings. Careful not to hit the meditating Bruce beside you, you moved your lower right wing in front of you then began grooming. Although many adored them, having white wings was a pain in the ass. Every speck of dust and dirt was visible so you quickly got to work, meticulously wiping away the dirt and plumping your inner feathers.

     Steve watched you with amused eyes. He had noticed your growing nerves before you had, understanding that the first mission was always the most nerve wracking. He was relieved that you had a way to cope with the stress; you would need it if you planned on staying on the team.

     You closed your eyes and took deep breathes when the quinjet landed. You opened them when you heard Tony stand then clap his metal clad hands.

     “Alright, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Tony spoke.

     “We’re infiltrating a high security HYDRA base where both human experimentations and mass weapon manufacturing have been taking place. Myself, Cap, and Nat will infiltrate the base, extract the files on their computer system, then blow the base off the map. Sam, (Y/N), you’ll be our eyes in the sky. Keep an eye on the base. Report any movement and take out any enemies you spot,” Tony explained.

     “Remember, these guys aren’t here to play. These people _will_ kill you. Beat them to the punch,” Tony somberly spoke as he looked at you: the most inexperienced member of the team.

     “Bruce will stay in the quinjet in case we need the Green Guy and to get us out of here as soon as we’re done. Any questions? No? Good. Let’s go,” Tony finished as he walked out of the quinjet before you could raise your hand.

     Mustering all the confidence you could, you removed your cloak then followed the team outside. Tony snapped his head back to look at you, a shocked expression on his face.

     “What the hell are you wearing!?” Tony demanded to know, flabbergasted at your outfit. Suddenly, everyone’s attention was on you. Your cheeks flushed crimson red at the unwanted attention but you stood your ground.

     “The traditional battle wear of my tribe,” you snapped back. You weren’t about to tolerate disrespect. Your mother had made you the suit you proudly wore.

     “What about the suit I made you?” Tony demanded to know.

     “It was restricting and hurt the base of my wings,” you rebutted.

     “You do realize this is a stealth mission, right?” Tony sassed, mocking your white and gold suit.

     “And yet you’re wearing red,” you clapped back. A thick, awkward silence followed. Tony simply snorted, somewhat entertained by your quippish, unflinching sass.

     “But (Y/N)… shouldn’t you be wearing a suit that’s more…protective?” Natasha gently questioned, staring at the cotton fabric and your exposed stomach.

    "The sun will protect me,” you explained, placing your hand on the sun sigil at the center of your chest and gazing down at the gold trimming of your white sleeves and flowing belt.

     It was the dead of night. You received raised brows and confused looks but the team decided to trust that you knew what you were doing.

     Steve’s eyes lingered on the dip of your waist and the golden sun tattoo you had at the center of your stomach, covering your bellybutton. He didn’t know you had a tattoo. He was an old-fashioned guy and didn’t find tattoos particularly attractive...but you were different. The usually prudish man couldn’t help but wonder where else you had them…

     After Tony had hacked into the base’s system and lowered its protective shield, Nat, Tony, and Steve silently made their way into the base. You launched yourself off the ground with Sam then with your avian vision, monitored the surrounding area. The base was on the edge of a cliff but surrounded by mighty trees. Vigilant eyes were necessary to keep the team safe. Several minutes of silence passed, all seemed to be going smoothly.

     “Guys…” Natasha spoke, her voice shaking.

     “There’s nothing here.”

     “What do you mean?” Sam questioned, concerned and alarmed.

     “This place is completely empty. There’s nothing and no one here,” Steve clarified.

     You suddenly spotted movement on the ground below. An armed man dressed in gear as black as the night peeked out of his hiding place then signaled with his hand. Oh shit…

     “IT’S A TRAP!”

     Folding your winged back, you plummeted towards the guard. Unfortunately, your warning came seconds too late. A massive explosion took out half the base, the sheer force of the blast sent you back into the sky. You watched in horror as flames greedily consumed the base. You screamed Steve’s name, fearing the worse. You let out a shaky sigh of relief when you heard him groan over the earpiece.

     “Bruce!” Steve called out, “start the jet! Nat’s hurt. We need to get out of here, NOW!” he ordered. Moments after his command, an explosion went off next to the quinjet. The team’s only escape was consumed by flames.

     Your heart soared when you saw the three of them emerge of the flaming building but your stomach sank when you saw a swarm of armed men emerging from their hiding place. As Sam warned the three wounded Avengers of the incoming hostiles, you swooped down, ready to defend your team. You clapped your hands together then placed your hand on the sun sigil on your stomach.

     Having sustained his own injuries, Steve struggled to drag Natasha’s unconscious form to safety. Sam’s warning came seconds after Steve heard gunshots. Chaos erupted around him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a sudden burst of light. Fearing it was a missile, Steve shot his head in the direction of the light but instead of a projectile, it was you. You were plummeting straight toward him at an inhuman speed, a feral look in your now golden eyes. Steve watched him shock as you pulled a golden spear from the sun tattoo on your stomach. Once the spear had emerged, you sped past him and impaled a hostile who had crept up behind him. Like a predatory avian, you soared into the sky with your impaled victim still on your spear. Once high enough, you twirl your weapon then threw the body of your enemy to the ground. If being impaling hadn’t killed him, the fall most certainly had. Like the hunter you had trained to become, you continued to swoop down and bayoneting your enemies before launching them into the sky then sending them falling to their death. Thanks to your unique and animalistic fighting technique, Steve was able to get the unconscious Natasha to safety.

     The super soldier soon joined you and Tony in combat, taking out as many enemies as he could in his injured state. Victory seemed within grasp until a hostile threw a small projectile that severed the circuits of Tony’s suit, rendering it useless. From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Sam’s right wing being ripped off. Steve ran to his friends’ aid but suddenly found himself cut off from the group and surrounded by armed men. He shielded himself from as many bullets as he could but one managed to embed itself into his side. The super soldier cried out, clutching his side as he fell to the ground.

     The sight of Steve lying on the ground, bleeding out triggered something primal deep inside you. You severed all feeling of mercy and respect for human life. You swirled your finger around the sun sigil at the base of the blade of your spear then gripped the blade, drawing the blood you needed then pulled on the blade; turning your spear into a scythe. You were not an angel nor Death; but you could be as heartless as the latter.

     With only his shield protecting him and his foes closing in, Steve wondered if this was the end of the line. He could feel the blood oozing from his wound and knew he would bleed out in a matter of minutes. The dying man’s mind replayed his life, his thoughts lingered on you. He wished he could have spent more time with you, gotten to know you better, and seen you smile just a few more times. Steve dragged his fingers to his pant pocket the gently stroked the feather he had taken the day he met you. He closed his eyes and savored its plushness. Steve opened his eyes when he felt a gust of air. With the moonlight behind her, he saw the angel of death, scythe and all, ready to take him to the afterlife. But when she neared, Steve realized it was you. The feral expression that contorted your once pretty face made you far more terrifying than Death.

     With one swift push of your wings you sent the enemies closing in on Steve tumbling back. They stared at you in horror but it was short lived for them. With reckless technique and inhuman speed, you slice your enemies to pieces. Steve’s stomach churned as he watched severed heads and limbs fall around him. Indeed, you were far more savage than Death.

     There was no end to the hostiles and you knew you couldn’t fight forever. With that in mind, you landed then ran towards Steve. Before you could reach him, a hand grab the bone of your upper left wing. You were yanked backwards then tackled to the ground. A thick boot stomped down on your wing. A strangled scream ripped itself from your throat when you felt it pop out of socket. Baring the agony, you managed to twist your body then shouted a foreign word. On command, a burst of solar energy came from the sun sigil on your chest, incinerating your foe’s head. You pushed his headless body off of you then bolted for Steve. You pulled his bleeding body to you then dragged him towards the quinjet, the flames now extinguished. His heavy body leaned against your injured wing, wounding it even further but you refused to give into your pain. You hoped the jet could still fly, because you couldn’t. Much to your relief, you heard the engines of the aircraft come to life and Bruce urge everyone to hurry to the jet.

     The severely burned but alive Banner helped the exposed and battered Tony onto the aircraft as it began to lift from the ground. You were only a few strides away from safety when a sudden explosion shook the ground beneath you. You watched in horror as the earth beneath you began to crack and crumble. Bruce cried out your name. There was no way you were going to make it to the jet.

     “Leave me,” Steve told you.

     You stared down at him, thick tears forming in your eyes. You considered it.

     “Fly away (Y/N),” he spoke, a small smile on his battered, handsome face. You clutched your teeth as you fought against your instinct to live and your humanity. The growing distance of the quinjet and the crumbling earth made your grip on Steve loosen.

     “Be free little bird,” the dying man whispered before his body went limp.

     A sob ripped itself from your throat. With the jet out of reach and the earth beneath your feet gone, you clenched Steve’s unconscious form against your body. You covered him with your wings as the both of you plummeted towards the ground below.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!!!ヽ(^◇^*)/ Yes I am alive!!!  
> SO sorry for the sparse uploads, I'm kinda going through a tough time right now and haven't had the energy or willpower to do much of anything. 
> 
> Regarding the chpt:  
> -So I wanted to draw Reader's outfit but unfortunately my tablet is broken so the battle outfit is a mixture of these two:  
> The bottom half of outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/356277020516934789/  
> Top half: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/356277020513006864/  
> Keep in mind that the outfit is white with gold trimming and a sun sigil at the center of Reader's chest. SO sorry that I have to provide links, as soon as I get a new tablet I'll post a drawing of how the outfit is suppose to look. Also, art in the links is NOT mine.  
> -Reader's tribe is able to store solar energy into the fabric of their clothes.  
> -If tattoos could store weapons within them I would be covered in tattoos haha!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! I'll post as often as I can!  
> Comment/Kudo to let me know what you thought!! ;DD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey cuties! (^7^)/  
> New Steve/Reader piece I'm working on bc who can resist Steve?? Not me! Hence the birth of this series. As stated in the tags, this will be a very emotional piece. Back in the CW trailer, what really captured my attention was just how tired Steve looked and I want to explore how becoming Captain America had affected him on an emotional level. This will be a multiple chpt piece but will be rather short. Next chpt will be up asap!


End file.
